


Somone that you used to know

by Mrsxfredweasley



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, During Evil Queen | Regina Mills's First Dark Curse, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Magic, Romance, Slow Burn, Smut, Swearing, The Enchanted Forest (Once Upon a Time)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:01:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26584069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrsxfredweasley/pseuds/Mrsxfredweasley
Summary: Jefferson wasn't the only one left awake when the Evil Queen's curse brought them to Storybrooke. Wren Hargrove (aka Rose White) will do anything and everything she can to get her sister back. Including enduring 28 years of the same thing everyday until the Savior comes to town. Things dont always go to plan though, do they?
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan, Mad Hatter | Jefferson/Original Female Character(s), Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard
Comments: 63
Kudos: 20





	1. The dark curse

**Chapter 1- The Dark Curse**

You had initially been mad at Snow for leaving you and fleeing from the Queen. How dare she leave her sister with that horrible woman. It took you a long time to realize that it hadn’t been a decision she’d made lightly. That Snow lived with the fact that she left her sister to the Evil Queens clutches every day she was away.

Regina was never particularly mean toward you. The hatred she had for Snow masked everything else. She only ever paid attention to you when you sided with Snow really. Your sister hadn’t meant to hurt Regina. She really thought she was helping her be with her true love Daniel. She had no idea what Regina’s mother, Cora would do.

You were only a year younger than Snow, and you two were the closest of sisters. When your mother died, you leaned on one another and when your father died, you had tried to convince Snow that it had been Regina’s doing. She wouldn’t have it in the beginning, telling you to leave her alone, that it was nonsense. Regina could never do such a thing.

And while it wasn’t directly Regina, the Agrabahn vipers that were brought to the kingdom, were brought because of her, for the Genie to win her love. All Regina ever cared about was her revenge though. That poor Genie was taken away and never heard of again.

The night that Snow fled, Regina had come into your room, demanding you tell her where your sister had gone. “I swear it stepmother, I do not know where Snow is! She didn’t tell me anything!” You pleaded. Regina sneered and told her guards to stay stationed at your door. You were not to leave your room ever again. “We’ll see if the precious Princess Snow comes back for her sister.” The Evil Queen had said as she slammed your door.

The days had turned into weeks and the only person who was allowed in your room was your handmaiden, Gwen. She drew your baths and brought you meals. When you asked her for word on your sister, or what was happening outside the castle gates, she told you she was not allowed to tell you.

“The Queen has ears everywhere Rose, if I tell you, she will go after my family, I’m sorry.” You nodded and took her hand. You would not be responsible for the deaths of innocent people. You would wait. Snow would come for you. She would find a way to defeat Regina and take back the kingdom.

And she did. Snow came back with her Prince Charming and they took the kingdom, banishing Regina to never return. Snow told you the story of how she and Charming met, and how they hated each other at first, but always seemed to find one another.

She told you about the sleeping curse she was put under, and how Charming had woken her with true loves kiss, and you wondered if you would ever find your true love. Snow said you would, that you were the kindest soul she had ever known, and that any man would be lucky to have you.

Things returned to how they should be.

Until the wedding. The doors flung open as Regina walked, no glided down the aisle to confront Snow and Charming. Snow told the people not to be afraid. Regina wasn’t a queen anymore, just an evil witch. Regina said her wedding gift was this one happy day, because the next would begin her work to rip everything that everyone loved away.

“I will destroy your happiness, if it is the last thing I do.” She told them. Disappearing in a cloud of smoke as Charming threw a sword at her. For months, the kingdom was on edge. You never knew when Regina would attack, or what to even expect. You could barely enjoy the possibility of being an Aunt when your sister told you she was expecting.

So, for months you waited. Anxious at every turn, not knowing when the queen would attack. Snow was getting restless, she couldn’t sleep, the fear of the Evil Queen’s threat looming over her head. She pleaded with Charming to let her talk to the beast Rumpelstiltskin, he knew the future, he could tell them what was happening, and how to stop it.

Rumple told them of a curse, they would be stuck in time with everything they loved ripped from them, until their daughter’s twenty eighth birthday. She was the key to saving them all.

Sitting around the table, everyone thought up ideas on how to stop the Evil Queen.

“I say we fight!” Charming yelled, banging his fist on the table.

“Giving into one’s dark side never accomplishes anything.” Jiminy said from beside him.

“And how many wars has a clear conscience won.” Charming shot back. “We need to take the Queen out before she can inflict her curse.”

“I’ve sent my men into the forest; the animals are a buzz with the Queens plan. This is going to happen unless we do something.” Charming told them.

“There’s no point.” Snow interrupted. “The future is written.”

“No. I refuse to believe that.”

“Rumpelstiltskin doesn’t lie Charming. He knows what will happen, that’s how it works. The Queen will enact her curse. We can’t stop her.” You told him. Rumpelstiltskin was many things, but a liar was not one of them. “What would he gain from lying about this? He will be affected by the curse as well.”

The doors flew open and the Blue Fairy led in men that were dragging a part of a tree. It was enchanted wood. Geppetto would fashion a wardrobe from it, but it could only transport one person. So, it was decided that Snow would enter it before she had the baby, and they would wait until the baby was old enough and find everyone to break the curse.

You were in Snow and Charming’s bedroom when it happened. Snow was confessing to him that she didn’t want to spend twenty-eight years without her family. She pulled away from him with a terrified look on her face.

“Snow, what is it?” You asked, getting up off the bed to go to her, Charming on her other side.

“The baby. She’s coming.” Snow cried out as a contraction hit. No, it was too soon, the wardrobe wasn’t finished. There wasn’t enough time. Just then a bell rang out through the kingdom. It was the dwarves, signaling them that the Queen’s curse was upon them.

Charming sat on Snow’s right side, you on her left. She screamed out in pain as another contraction tore through her. You pushed hair out of her face and kissed the top of her head. “You are doing so well Snow. We’re almost there.” You told her.

“I can’t have this baby now!” She screamed.

“It’s okay, the wardrobes almost finished, just hold on.” Charming told her, trying to sooth her worry. You shared a look with him, knowing that he was lying to her. If she gave birth before it was finished, they wouldn’t be able to go through the portal together.

Another scream released from Snow’s throat and Geppetto ran through the door. “It’s ready.” He said breathlessly.

It was too late. They couldn’t move her. She was too close to pushing the baby out. They had failed.

With one final scream from Snow, a tiny cry erupted from the bundle of blankets Doc handed her. You looked over to see the most beautiful baby. Wrapped in the blanket made for her, Snow cradled Emma to her chest, Charming holding both of them. It would have been the perfect moment if it hand been for the curse.

“The wardrobe…it only takes one.” Snow remembered, sharing a look with Charming. There was fighting in the hallway and you knew the Queen’s guards were coming for you.

“You have to take her.” Snow told Charming. “Take the baby to the wardrobe. It’s the only way, you must send her through. We have to believe that she’ll come back for us. We have to give her her best chance.”

Charming looked at you with pleading eyes, tears streaming down his face. You were crying too, because you knew that Snow was right. Emma needed to make it through that wardrobe and escape this curse, so that she could come save you.

“She’s right and you know it. Emma is our only chance at getting our happiness back. Our only real way of defeating the Queen.” You told him, wrapping your arm around Snow’s shoulder.

Snow handed Emma to Charming and collapsed in your lap, crying out as Charming ran out of the room, making his way to the wardrobe. You took Snow in your arms and cradled her to you. “It’s going to be okay; he’s going to make it in time, I know it. She’ll come for us Snow. She’ll save us all.” You told her softly, trying to ease her pain, if only a little.

You helped her to her feet and down the hallway into what was supposed to be Emma’s nursery. Charming was on the floor, blood seeping out from him. She knelt beside him and pressed her lips to his, trying to wake him as he did for her, but nothing happened.

“Oh, don’t worry dear.” A voice said from behind you. Turning, you saw the Queen standing there, looking pleased with herself, a sinister smirk on her face. “In a few moments, you won’t remember you knew him, let alone loved him.” She turned to you. “But you will. That will be your curse. You will remember everyone you love, and they won’t remember you, they won’t believe you either.”

"What did I ever do to you Regina?" You asked. She scowled and rolled her eyes. "Nothing inparticular, I just want you to suffer. To watch your sister, alone, living everyday while she knows nothing about you."

“Why are you doing this.” Snow asked. Regina turned to her. “Because this is my happy ending.” Her guards came back in the room and she asked them about Emma. They told her she was in the wardrobe but vanished. Your eyes caught Snow’s. She had made it. There was hope after all.

Your hand grasped Snow’s as the curse entered the castle, pulling parts of the ceiling up, the wind almost too strong.

“Where are we going?” Snow asked.

Regina laughed. “Somewhere horrible. A place where the only happy ending will be mine.”

There was a cloud of smoke and then the darkness took you, taking you to a place where time would be frozen, and where your own sister wouldn’t not recognize you.


	2. A day in your life

You woke up in your bed, like you did every other morning, but something felt different. You rolled over and opened one eye, looking at the clock on the end table. You closed your eyes and almost drifted back to sleep when it hit you. That was it. You shot up in the bed and ran over to the mirror on the vanity. You looked the same. You were still you. But you had all these memories of being someone else.

Pulling the window open, you looked out into a town that looked both familiar and unfamiliar at the same time. “Oh God.” You whispered. The curse. This was the horrible place the Queen had talked about. Your name was Rose White. Your sister was Snow, and she was married to Charming.

But your name was also Wren Hargrove. That was the name you had in this town. You were a waitress at Granny’s diner with Ruby. Who was also Red. You sat down on your bed. Your head was hurting already with all the knowledge of two lives in your head. You went into the bathroom, taking a shower and getting ready for the day. You had to work in an hour, and you remembered that Granny always threw a fit when you were late, even though that didn’t stop Ruby.

Walking down the street made your stomach turn. You saw all your friends, going on about their lives like that’s all they’d ever done. There was Leroy, who was Grumpy, talking with Doc about something. There was Rumpelstiltskin walking into his pawn shop. You wondered if he was awake like you were. Surely the Dark One found a way around it.

You had to play things smart. You would be in this town for twenty-eight years before Emma would return to break the curse.

You saw Granny dragging the specials sign out to the curb when you walked up. Taking it from her, you sat it out and turned to her. “Ruby late again?” You asked. She threw her hands up in the air. “Isn’t she always? Running around all hours of the night doing God knows what with God knows who.” She told you, turning and stalking back into the diner.

Ruby was your best friend, you loved her dearly, but sometimes her extracurriculars were a little too much for you. You went inside and put your apron on, pinning your nametag to your shirt, getting ready for the regulars that came in every day.

It was always busiest in the mornings, everyone getting coffee and muffins on their way into work. You knew most of the orders by heart, that’s why everyone loved coming in. Ruby walked in a few minutes later, in a white blouse tied just under her chest and high waisted red shorts, red heels to match. That girl was all legs and you had always been jealous, ever since you were children. You frowned and shook your head. In this life, you had known Ruby as long as you could remember, and in your other life, you know you had only met her as an adult. This was exhausting already.

“Morning Ruby.” You called out to her. She sent you a smile and a wink as she hung up her jacket. “How mad was Granny that I was late?” She asked. You shrugged. “About as mad as usual, you’re just lucky she likes me.” You teased, earning an eye roll from Ruby as she got her apron on and went up to her regulars, a group of men from the docks who always came in to flirt with her.

The morning rush came and went and you were setting up for the lunch when the Sherriff came in to pick up his order. You looked up and froze for just a split second remembering who he was. The hunter the Queen had hired to bring her Snow’s heart. He didn’t though, trading it out for an animals. You never knew what happened to him in the enchanted forest, but you knew it couldn’t have been good. He was probably under Regina’s control then and even now.

“Good afternoon Wren, how are you today?” He asked with that goofy smile he always wore.

“Doing well Sherriff, how are you?” You replied, turning around to grab his bag and drink off the counter. “I’m well, nothing bad to report. Thanks so much.” He told you, grabbing the bag and heading out of the shop.

When you got back to your house after your shift was over, you decided to keep a list of everything you knew. You had gotten several notebooks from the store, one to keep track of who was who in the town, and one to keep track of the days. If time was really frozen here, then you would have no way keeping up with the years.

You started with the simple names, the ones you knew from today.

_Rose White- Wren Hargrove_

_Ruby- Red_

_Granny- Granny (Wasn’t she always called that? Weird.)_

_Sherriff Graham- The Huntsman_

_Mr. Gold- Rumpelstiltskin_

_Leroy- Grumpy_

_Mayor Regina Mills- The Evil Queen_

You were sure the list would grow as you ran into people, when your brain put two and two together. You also wondered what Regina would say to you when she saw you. Would she taunt you of your cursed knowledge? Or would she treat you as if you were just another person of the town, trying make you crazy. You really hoped you wouldn’t come across her at all, but you weren’t that lucky.

The days turned into weeks and you fell into a routine your mind told you happened every day. You got up, went to Granny’s went back to your apartment. Sometimes Ruby would come over, but others you would sit alone, working on your notes, watching tv. Waiting.

You still hadn’t come across your sister, or Charming. You wondered what they did, because there wasn’t a moment in your cursed life where you had met them. You hadn’t run into Regina yet, which you were thankful for.

This morning, your luck would run out. You were on your way to work, earbuds in, listening to and old rock playlist you had found on your iPod. You were looking down and not paying attention to where you were going when you bumped into someone, almost knocking them over.

“Oh my God, I’m so sorr-“ You started, but stopped when you saw who it was. It was Regina. She stumbled back but caught herself, glaring at you. “Miss Hargrove. You should watch where you’re going. You wouldn’t want to get on anyone’s bad side.” She told you, giving you a sinister smile. Okay. So, she was fucking with you.

“Absolutely Mayor Mills, won’t happen again.” You said sweetly. She looked taken back by your response. Had she expected you to fight back? To let her know you remember? No. Two could play this game. You gave her the sincerest smile you could before stepping around her and continuing on your route to work.

Your hands were shaking. You should have done something. Said something to her. Hurt her. She had no magic here, what could she have done to you?

**_No. Be smart Rose._ **

You clocked in, surprised to see Ruby already there, working some tables with early diners. Granny gave you a look as if asking _what’s up?_ You shrugged at her. She shouldn’t look a gift horse in the mouth.

You got the coffee pots cleaned and restarted, and pulled some fresh muffins from the oven, setting them in the display cabinet. The door jingled with a new customer and you called out a greeting and a wave from where you were bent over in the cabinet.

“What can I get for you?” You asked, turning around to wipe your hands on a rag.

“Oh, can I please just have a coffee and a muffin to go?” You froze. It felt like someone poured a bucket of ice over your head. You turned to see your sister standing on the other side of the counter. She looked different, shorter hair; a pixie cut. She looked sad, lonely. A hand waved in front of your face and you snapped back to reality.

“I’m so sorry, I zoned out for a minute. Coffee and a muffin? What’s a name I could get for your order?”

Snow smiled at you. “It’s Mary Margaret.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wren is in for the long haul. It's going to be a long 28 years. lol


	3. Years passed

Word spread quickly of the Mayor’s arrival with a newborn son. Henry, she had named him. Sidney Glass, who you had recognized as the same Genie who had killed your father and got trapped in a mirror, had of course let is slip to Leroy, who naturally told the whole town.

Why did the Evil Queen want a child? The bigger question was, how in the hell did she leave Storybrooke? In the last eighteen years, nobody had left or come into the town. How had she done it? Did she have a little magic tucked away in some corner?

You had become fast friends with Mary Margaret, she started coming into the shop every morning on her way to school. You learned that she was a schoolteacher. As time went on, you’d have dinner at each other’s houses and talk about all kinds of things, childhood stories that broke your heart because you knew they weren’t real, guys in town who you thought were cute, but you could see the sadness in her eyes, because even if she didn’t know it, she was missing her Prince Charming.

Ruby would join you on some nights, you would drink wine and talk about whatever boy she was seeing at the time, but none it felt real. Yes, you had the two most important people in your life by your side, but you had to watch as they grew closer with Wren, not with Rose.

The years went by and Mary Margaret had been telling you about Henry, the mayor’s son. She said that he was a special boy and he often felt like his mother didn’t love him. He felt out of place. **_Well, you’re not alone kid._** He was nine, about to turn ten, and Mary Margaret had found a storybook in her closet to give him. Just your classic fairy tales, which you wondered how close they were to your own, she thought they might give him hope. You thought that was very sweet of her. If only Henry knew what his mother really was, and what she was capable of.

You were heading to work, your notebooks in your arms, on top of your computer. You were studying everything you could about the fairy tales that were your life. You had gotten the idea from Mary Margaret. You weren’t watching where you were going, scribbling something down in your notebook, when you bumped into someone, sending them sprawling onto the ground. Your notebooks fell, but you managed to keep your computer in your arms thank God.

“Oh my God, I’m so sorry, I really need to stop doing that.” You said, straightening your bag.

“It’s okay.” Said a small voice. You looked down to see Henry Mills picking his backpack up off the ground. “Oh God Henry, I’m so sorry.” You told him, holding out your hand for him to take, not seeing the notebook of yours he slid into his backpack after seeing what was written on it.

“It’s okay. Wait, how do you know my name?” He asked, brushing off his pants. “Oh, uh well, you’re Mayor Mills kid, and I’m also a friend of your teacher Ms. Blanchard.” You told him. His mouth made an ‘o’.

“Anyways, I’m really sorry for running into you, but I have to get to work at Granny’s, stop by whenever and I’ll get you a slice of pie on me okay?” You told him, smiling. He smiled back and nodded, continuing past you on his way to school. You really hoped he wouldn’t tell his mother you knocked him down. You didn’t need another reason for Regina to hate you.

The diner was busier than usual, not an open table in sight. You were thankful, both you and Ruby would make good money today, you usually did, but maybe you would make just enough extra to get yourself a new computer, yours was a little old.

It was nearing the end of your shift, and there was only two people at the bar top and one table in the diner. You sat at the end of the bar, eating a sandwich, flipping open your notebook that you kept dates in. A giddy feeling flooded you as you realized that in just about a year, the savior would come to the town and free everyone from this curse. You felt like you had been going insane, seeing Snow every day, and her having no idea who you were.

Your run ins with Regina were minimal, only seeing her on rare occasions when she brought Henry in for dinner. You tried to keep to yourself, only going to Mary Margaret’s apartment or staying at yours, other than grocery shopping.

You went to grab your other notebook, freezing when you realized it wasn’t there. You checked your backpack; it wasn’t there either. You started to panic, checking on the floor and behind the counter. It wasn’t there. If someone had it, it could be bad. You leaned on the counter and put your head in your hands.

“Looking for this?” A voice said. You slowly lifted your head to see Henry standing there with your notebook. All the color drained out of your face.

“Henry…” You whispered. Oh God, what if he showed it to Regina?

“Is what you wrote in here true?” He asked softly.

“Henry...it’s just doodles, that’s all.” You lied. His face got angry. “No, it’s not.” He told you. “Please don’t lie to me. I can’t really be crazy. I knew you looked familiar.”

You tilted your head. “What do you mean, familiar?”

He nodded over to a booth in the back of the diner and you followed, bringing your things with you. He pulled a book out of his bag and it was the book Mary Margaret had described.

“What’s this got to do with your storybook Henry.” You probed. He flipped open past a few pages and turned the book to you. There was a picture of you, Snow and Charming at their wedding, moments before Regina crashed it.

“Henry…what is this?” You asked. “This is you, isn’t it? And Ms. Blanchard.”

You nodded your head. He smiled. “I knew I wasn’t crazy! I knew there was a reason you all looked familiar. This book is your life story, everyone’s life stories. There was a reason Ms. Blanchard gave it to me.”

“Henry…this book, you know it can’t get into anyone else’s hands, right? And if you know that this book is real, then you know who your mother is.” You told him softly. He nodded and looked down. “I always knew there was a reason she didn’t love me.”

“Oh Henry, I’m sure deep down she does love you.” You tried to comfort him the best you could, but you weren’t even sure Regina knew how to love anymore.

“I don’t think she does. She just wants me as a trophy, to show everyone the Evil Queen got her revenge and is happy.” He said bitterly. Your heart broke for this little boy. All he wanted was for someone to love him.

“So, the Savior is supposed to break the spell, right?” He asked you. Nodding, you turned the book to him, pointing at the picture of Snow and Charming with Emma.

“That’s the Savior. She was sent away to be protected from the curse, and on her twenty eighth birthday, she’s supposed to come save us all.” You told him. Then a thought crossed your mind. “Henry…I think I know why you were given this book. I think I understand why you were so quick to believe these stories were real.”

“What do you mean?” He asked.

“What do you know about your birth mother Henry?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting closer folks!!! It wont be long before we get to meet Jefferson! I love little Henry, he's adorable


	4. A drunken mistake

You knew that putting the idea in Henry’s head that his mother was the Savior might not have been the best idea you had, but maybe, just maybe, it was the truth. You thought about it as you sat with Henry at the diner, eating the pie you promised him after knocking him over.

Henry wasn’t born in Storybrooke. If he could find Emma, he could bring her back here. She told Henry that maybe he should try to find his mother. When he came back to the diner a few days later, telling her that he did find her, and her name was Emma Swan. You had been right. Emma was Henry’s mother. His face fell, and he asked why she would have given him up.

“Oh Henry, it could be for a number of reasons, I’m sure she only did it because she wanted to give you your best chance, just like her parents did for her. Snow and Charming didn’t want to put Emma in the wardrobe Henry, but they knew that it was her only chance of not being cursed, and their only chance of getting freed from it.” You told him. He nodded and told you he had a plan. You didn’t ask how he was going to go find her, you just gave him some money and told him to be safe and told him that he needed to call you when he got to Boston.

Mary Margaret was coming over that night for drinks, and you had planned on getting wasted. You deserved it after the week you’ve had.

There was a knock on your door and you ran to answer it, seeing Mary Margaret with two bottles of wine in her hands, that would go nicely with the two bottles you already had.

“So, there’s a man down at the hospital where I volunteer, he’s a John Doe, been in there as long as I can remember. I feel so bad for him. He’s been missing for so long, and his family must be so worried.” Marry Margaret slurred over her words, you were both a bottle each in, and you could hold your alcohol better than she could, as always.

“He’s sooo dreamy.” She continued and you snorted into your glass. “I wish I could find someone as handsome.” She said, knocking back the rest of her glass.

“You do.” You muttered into yours.

“What?” She asked. Dammit. You said that out loud.

“What if I told you that you were married already. What if I said you had a family; you just didn’t remember them?” You blurted out. Crap. You hadn’t intended on tonight going this way.

“What are you talking about Wren, I think you’ve had too much to drink.” She said chuckling. You shook your head.

“My name isn’t Wren, it’s Rose. And your name isn’t Mary Margaret. It’s Snow. Were sisters.”

“Wren, this isn’t funny.” She told you, putting her glass down. “No, it isn’t. That storybook you gave Henry? It’s all true. That’s our life story. I need you to remember, I need you to remember what the Evil Queen did to us Snow, please, I can’t go on without you knowing I’m your sister.” You pleaded with her.

She shook her head and stood, grabbing her jacket. “This is crazy, you’re crazy, and drunk. I’m going home. Please leave me alone.” She said, backing away from you.

“No, please don’t leave me.” You sobbed as she shut the door behind her. You had really messed up. You knew it wouldn’t have worked. Emma was the only one that could break the curse. But you had to tell her. All those years of knowing who she was had finally gotten to you. Had the wine prompted you to spill the beans? Absolutely. Were you going to regret what you were about to do? Yes. You didn’t care anymore. You gulped the rest of your wine down before you grabbed your jacket and shut the door.

The big white house mocked you as you stood on the sidewalk. A reminder of what Regina had. That she had won. She was rubbing it in your face and you were done with it. Stalking to the door, you banged on it, ready to give the Queen a piece of your mind.

It opened a few minutes later, a very startled Regina on the other side.

“Ms. Hargrove, is there a reason you’re banging on my door at this hour?” She asked, raising an eyebrow at you.

“Oh, don’t give me that crap **_Your Majesty,_** you know exactly why I’m here.” You slurred. Damn. That last gulp had done you in.

“I beg your pardon?” She scoffed.

“You think you’re so smart, that you’ve gotten it all; figured out, here in your big house, Mayor of the town you cursed. You’re not going to win. The Savior will come, and you will lose.” You told her. A tiny look a fear washed across her face before a voice rang out behind her.

“Madame Mayor, is everything alright?” The Sherriff said. His tie was crooked and his hair tousled. Of course she was sleeping with him, have to keep the only officer in the town right under her thumb. You scoffed and rolled your eyes.

“Actually, Sherriff it’s not. Ms. Hargrove here is drunk and spouting off insanity. I think a night in a cell might do her good.” Your mouth dropped. “You’re fucking kidding me, right?” You mouthed off.

“I’m not. You’re standing on my property, clearly drunk, in public. You should absolutely be arrested.” She told you, that trademark sneer on her face. The Sherriff came up behind you and placed cuffs on your wrists. You should have stayed at home. Yup.

The Sherriff put you in the car and slid in the driver’s seat. “Do we really need to do this Sherriff? We agree I was drunk and out of line but come on. Can’t you just drop me off at home? I promise I’ll go right to bed.” You pleaded. He shook his head. “I’m sorry Ms. Hargrove, but you were trespassing on the Mayor’s property and you were drunk in public. Be lucky all you’re getting is a night in the cell.” He told you as he pulled the car into the station.

You laid your head back on the hard mattress and stared at the ceiling. **_Dammit Rose, what have you gotten yourself into now?_**

****

A pounding headache would be the least of your worries when you woke up.

Running your hand over your face, trying to block out the sunlight pouring in from morning, you rolled over and tried to sit up, but couldn’t. Your head felt like it weighed a ton.

“Well, well, well, look who’s up and ready for the day.” A familiar voice said. You turned your head to see Regina leaning against the desk, the Sherriff behind her.

“Can I have a cup of coffee before we start this Madame Mayor?” You softly, the volume of your voice like a jackhammer in your ears.

A dark chuckle came from her lips and you opened your eyes again to look at her. “Well, I could offer you that courtesy, but I think it may only add to your delusions, and it’s best we get you the help you need.” She said, causing you to sit up abruptly, wishing you hadn’t.

“What do you mean?” You asked. Two men in white orderly uniforms came around the corner and you stood up and shuffled against the back of your cell. “What’s happening?”

“Well Ms. Hargrove, your delusions are quite troublesome, and I think we need to get you some help, from a professional.” She stated, nodding for the Sherriff to open the cell, letting the orderlies in. You fought against them, but they were much larger and stronger than you were.

“You won’t get away with this!” You screamed at her as they pulled you from the cell. She stopped in front of you, leaning her face to your ear so only you could hear her.

“I already have, **_Rose_**.” She told you, then venom pouring off her voice.

You started fighting harder this time, going limp when a needle was injected in your arm, causing you to pass out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah...that last glass of wine really did her in. She should have went to bed...lol


	5. Locked Up

The bright white walls were the first thing that caught your attention. Then there were the straps on your ankles and wrists. **_Oh no. She had me locked up._**

“HELP!” You screamed, although you were sure nobody would hear you. The doorknob turned and an older nurse came in, smiling at you.

“Ma’am please, can you tell me where I am?” You asked. “You’re in the hospital Miss, in the psychiatric ward.” Your heart dropped into your stomach. That bitch. She had you locked up in here.

“Could you take the restraints off please? I promise I won’t try anything.” You asked her. She gave you a weary look but nodded, coming over and undoing the cuffs from your skin. You rubbed at your wrists, already seeing the red marks forming. “Sorry about that.” The nurse told you. “You were very violent when you were brought in, got one of our orderlies pretty good with your nails when they placed you in the bed, that’s why we had to restrain you. As long as you can play nice, they’ll stay off.”

You nodded. “When can I leave?”

“As soon as the doctor feels like your delusions aren’t taking over anymore and you aren’t a danger to yourself or anyone.” Wow. The Queen had really done a number on the staff. You nodded to her and she rolled in a cart with some medicine and food on it.

“Here, take these and eat some food.” You were reluctant to take any pills, but you did, shoving them up in your cheek in case she checked your mouth. She didn’t and left your tray in the room when she left. After flushing the pills down the toilet, you checked out the food. There was a bottle of water, a sandwich and a banana. The sandwich wasn’t bad, bologna and cheese, you just wished there had been some mayo. Maybe you would ask her when she came back for next time.

If you played nice, they would leave you alone and you could plot a way to escape. The nurse came back an hour later to take your tray and lead you down to a rec room where there was a tv, some chairs, books and a chess table. You made your way over to the window to look at your options. The rec room overlooked the parking lot, and you were at least two stories off the ground. There were metal bars on the windows, so that wasn’t an option.

You just needed to find a service elevator, or a stairwell you could escape through. After an hour in the rec room, the nurses came to take everyone back to their rooms. You were on high alert for any way of escaping, and it was like fate when you entered the hallway your room was in. There was a stairwell at the very end, and if you could get to it, then maybe, just maybe, it would lead right outside.

As soon as you were back in your room, you started plotting your escape.

A month went by and you kept track of every shift change, guard change, what nurses and staff were more relaxed than others, and what you could get away with. It was clear the night shift nurses were more relaxed, whether the reason was exhaustion or laziness, you didn’t really care. Your best bet was escaping at night.

The nurse came to get you, telling you that you had a visitor. You were surprised, who would come to visit you. You doubted anybody even knew you were here. Rounding the corner, you stopped when you saw Henry sitting at the visitor’s table. Not being able to contain your smile, you practically ran to the table, getting a stern look from the guard in the room.

“Henry, I’m so glad to see you!” You told him. He smiled at you, then it faltered, and he looked around. “My mom put you in here, didn’t she?” He asked with a solemn look. “Yes, but it was my fault Henry, I was drunk and went to her house and let everything out, I shouldn’t have, I messed up. I should have been there when you got back, I’m sorry.” You told him. You felt bad. You had made these plans with Henry to help his mom believe when she got to town and you had went and gotten yourself locked up in the psych ward.

“You shouldn’t be in here though. I need you. It’s my mom, Emma, she doesn’t believe. She thinks it’s all stories. We have to make her believe. I need your help.” He told you. Your heart broke for this little boy. Surrounded by his family that didn’t know who he was, and a mother that would soon think he was crazy.

“Henry I’m not gonna be much help from in here.”

“I know, That’s why I’m gonna help you break out of here.” He whispered.

A few days went by before you would escape. Henry would bring the nurses and guards coffees with sleeping pills in them. It wasn’t the best plan, because there’s no guarantee it would work, but it was the best you had to work with, seeing as your accomplice was a ten-year-old.

You glanced out the window of your door to see the guard at the end of the hall, a coffee in his hand. It shouldn’t be long now. You pressed the call button for the nurse, you had to get them to open your door. The night nurse strolled over, looking at you through the window.

“What do you need Hargrove.” She said, paying more attention to the cup in her hand than you. You smirked. “I don’t feel very well; I think I need to go to medical.” You told her. She rolled her eyes and opened your door, only to find that you yanked her in and knocked her over the head with a book. Catching her before she hit the ground, you dragged her over to your bed, pulling the covers over her so nobody would think anything when they did a head count.

You checked the hall again, and the guard was slumped over in his chair, snoring. How many pills did Henry put in that coffee? You grabbed the nurse’s keys, and the guards too, just to be sure, and quietly opened the door to the stairwell. It was two flights down to the bottom level, and you pushed open the door, not finding anyone, and continued out to the parking lot.

“Hey, what are you doing out here?” You turned to find a short, very round guard staring at you from the sidewalk. You picked up your pace as he started to come toward you. “Hey, stop!” He yelled. **_Yeah right._**

You spun on your heel and took off running as fast as you could, toward the forest. Sprinting past trees and rocks, you suddenly realized you had nowhere to go. Once word got out that you had escaped, your house would be the first place that was checked, if your stuff was even still there, the diner second. You were officially on the run and your only friend right now happened to be the kid of the woman you’re running from.

“Great situation you got yourself mixed up in here Rose.” You muttered, looking back to make sure nobody had followed you. That had been a mistake since it caused you to trip and smack your face into the ground.

There was a sudden throbbing pain in your ankle as you lifted your head. “Perfect.” You mumbled. You tried to stand, yelping as you put pressure on your foot. Before you fell back to the ground again, a pair of strong arms caught you. Fearing that it was the guard from the hospital, you sucked in a breath while you turned your head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who caught her?? I wonder? lol.


	6. Kindness and ice cream

What you saw made you forget how to be a human. The most gorgeous blue eyes looked down at you. “Are you alright Miss?” He asked in a silky voice. He looked so familiar. He helped you stand, a hand on your shoulder to steady you. Getting a better look at his clothes, you were able to put a name to the face.

“Mad Hatter.” You whispered to yourself. His jaw dropped upon hearing you.

“You’re awake, aren’t you?” He asked softly.

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“Don’t give me that. Please.” He pleaded. “You know who I am. From our world. Don’t you? Regina left you awake when we came to this cursed town didn’t she.” You nodded your head, at a loss for words. Why had he been left awake? You remembered Regina dragging him through the castle, talking about magic hats and portals, then you never saw him again. Tears filled your eyes as you realized that you weren’t alone. That someone else had the same fate as you.

“Do...do you know who I am?” You asked. A small smile played on his lips. “Of course I do, Princess Rose.” He said, giving you a bow. When he straightened back up, he looked down at your ankle, then your clothing. “What happened, and why are you out here in the forest?” He asked.

You shook your head. “Regina had me locked up in the psych ward in the hospital. I got drunk one night and started mouthing off things she’d rather not have people know about her.”

“How did you escape” He asked.

“Her son, Henry. He drugged the guards and nurse so I could get away. He believes in our stories.” You looked down at what you were wearing and ran a hand through your hair. You must look awful. “I don’t know what to do. I can’t go back home, and until the savior breaks the curse, I can’t be found.”

“You can stay with me. I know you don’t know me, but my house is more than big enough for you to hide out in. It’s not far from here. Can you walk?” He asked. You tried to take a step but whimpered and shook your head. Before you had a second to speak, you were being picked up bridal style and being carried through the forest.

You snuck a glance at him and your mouth watered. **_That jawline could cut glass. Oh my God. Stop. You don’t even know this man._** And he was probably grossed out by the fact that you looked like a drowned rat right about now.

“So, um…what were you doing out here anyway?” You asked, trying to ignore the cologne that was luring you closer to his chest. He smelled like a fireplace, and that was one of your favorite smells.

“I always take walks at night, helps clear my head.” You nodded and looked out in front of you. Your mouth dropped as his house came into view. No, scratch that. A mansion. It was huge. “This is your house?” You asked him. He nodded, walking up the driveway. “Yeah, thank Regina for putting me out in the forest in a mansion all by myself.” He said, a bitter sound to his voice.

He opened the door and carried you into the living room, sitting you down on a beautiful red couch. “Wait here, I’ll get something for your ankle.” He told you. You shifted on the couch and ran a hand through your hair, attempting to smooth it out. He came back a few minutes later with an ice pack and a first aid kit.

He gently pulled your foot into his lap, pulled your shoe off and placed the ice pack on it. “You’ve got a couple cuts on your face and arms; can I take care of it?” He asked. You nodded numbly; not even aware you’d been hurt.

He poured some hydrogen peroxide on a cloth and pressed it to a cut on your forehead, causing you to jump and whimper, your hand shooting out and grab the nearest thing to hold onto, which just happened to be his leg. “I’m sorry.” He said softly. You released his leg and pulled your hand back in your lap, embarrassed you had grabbed him.

“What can I call you? I don’t think Mad Hatter is your actual name.” You asked him, trying to distract yourself from the pain. He chuckled softly. “You can call me Jefferson, Princess.” He told you.

“Jefferson, that’s a pretty name.” You wanted to smack yourself. **_Pretty? Really?_** _“_ You don’t have to call me Princess though, were certainly not in the Kingdom anymore. Rose is fine, or Wren, if you’d rather use my cursed name.”

Jefferson smiled at you and finished cleaning up your cuts, putting the first aid kit on the table. “Let me get you set up in the guest room okay?” He offered. You nodded and he picked you up again, carrying you up the stairs and down the hall. He sat you down on the bed and went across the hall for a minute, coming back with some clothes. “These may not fit you, but it’s all I have right now. There’s a bathroom connected to this room if you want to shower and my room is right across the hall if you need anything okay?” You nodded to him and he turned to leave.

“Thank you, Jefferson.” You said softly. He turned and smiled at you. “You’re welcome Rose.”

You pulled yourself up and hobbled over to the bathroom, finding a large tub and shower. Figuring you couldn’t stand for long, you ran a bath, making the water as hot as you could stand. The heat made you ankle feel slightly better as you leaned back, resting your head on the back of the tub.

The water was lukewarm when you decided to actually bathe, having fallen asleep twice. The clothes Jefferson had given you were only slightly bigger, a pair of sweatpants and an old black t-shirt. Looking up in the mirror you combed your hair with your fingers and washed your face, minding the bandage Jefferson had put on your forehead.

You crawled into the bed, placing the ice pack back on your ankle, and tried to sleep, but you couldn’t. Your stomach growled and you rolled her eyes. “Dammit.” You limped over to the door and opened it as quietly as you could, peeking out into the hallway. Jefferson’ door was slightly open. His back was to you, and he didn’t have a shirt on. **_Oh God. Stop staring you creep._**

You tip toed over to the door and knocked softly, looking down the hallway and placing all your weight on your good foot. The door opened the rest of the way and you looked up as Jefferson was putting a shirt on. Your eyes got stuck on his stomach, which was perfectly toned by the way, when he cleared his throat, causing you to jump.

“Uh…sorry. I uh…couldn’t sleep and…” Your stomach chose that moment to rumble again and you hung your head, covering your face with your hands. “Oh my God. I wish the floor would swallow me whole. This whole night has been so embarrassing.” You whispered. Jefferson chuckled and you peeked up at him through your fingers.

“Are you hungry?” He asked. You nodded sheepishly and before you could turn to walk down the hall, he had you in his arms again and headed to the kitchen. He sat you on top of the kitchen island and opened the freezer. “What are you in the mood for?”

You leaned to the side to see into the freezer and saw something that caught your eye. “Is that cookie dough ice cream?” You asked. He nodded and pulled it out, handing it to you. He grabbed two spoons from a drawer and handed you one, pulling the lid off and sticking his spoon in, getting a giant bite.

“You’re going to get a brain freeze.” You teased as you got a smaller bite. Cookie dough ice cream was your favorite. Jefferson rolled his eyes at you but closed them and pressed the palm of his hand to his forehead, moaning. You threw your head back and laughed. Served him right.

“I told you so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well who else would she have run into??? lol Finally!!! lol hehe


	7. Jefferson's Secret

About a week had gone by since Jefferson had taken you in. You were able to walk around now with little pain, and that’s the only reason Jefferson agreed to go to town to get you some clothes and restock the food. You had given him the code to get into your house, telling him to use the back door. You had money stashed away that you had been saving from the diner. There had been quite a bit over the years, you put back everything you made aside from what you would need for bills and essentials.

Jefferson stopped by the front door, turning to look at you with a worried look on his face. “Jefferson, I’ll be okay. Just be careful alright? Someone might be watching the house.” He nodded and gave you a small smile before walking out to the car. You started exploring the house a little more, you had really only been in your room, the kitchen and the living room.

You walked down the hallway to a set of double doors that had caught your eye more than once. You slid your hand over the handle and turned it but it was locked. Frowning, you jiggled it a little more, but it wouldn’t budge. You didn’t really want to snoop, but now you were curious as to what Jefferson was hiding in there.

There was a game room that had a pool table and dartboard, a bar in the corner as well. The garage was big, another sports car sitting on the right side, various tools on the workbench. The backyard was huge, a pool and a hot tub. It seemed like Regina had given Jefferson all this space to torment him, as a punishment, but for what?

Venturing upstairs, further down the hall from your room, there were two more rooms. Opening the one on your right, you found what looked to be a child’s room. A twin sized bed, a rocking chair and bookshelves filled with children’s books. Did Jefferson have a child? **_Did_** he have a child, and something happened to them? A hand flew to your mouth. **_Did Regina do something to Jefferson’s child?_** The though brought a sick feeling to your stomach and you left the room quickly, closing the door behind you.

The other room was a study of sorts. There were several black hats on the wall, all identical. There was fabric and scissors on the table, and various sketches. Why was he trying to recreate so many hats?

A silver telescope caught your eye in front of the window and you waked over to investigate. When you looked inside, you saw that it was pointed at a house. You turned it just slightly to see if you could find anyone, and sure enough, a little girl could be found playing in the yard. There was a familiar look to her, and for a second you thought she looked like Jefferson. Things started to click in place in your head when you heard a voice.

“What are you doing?”

You jumped, spinning around to see Jefferson in the doorway, arms crossed over his chest. He didn’t look angry, but he did look upset that you had been in here. “Jefferson, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to…” You began, but what could you say? You had come in here without his permission, not to mention you went into the other bedroom.

You sighed, looking at the window then back at him. “You have a daughter, don’t you?” You asked softly. “That’s why Regina kept you awake. As punishment you have to watch her grow up with someone else.” Jefferson walked over to you and looked into the telescope, a sad smile forming on his lips. “Her name is Grace. Here it’s Paige. She’s my everything.” He looked up at you and pulled back from the telescope. “Regina asked me to take her somewhere back in our world. She knew that my hat could produce a portal. She told me that Grace would ever want for anything if I did what she asked.” He sighed before continuing.

“She wanted to go to Wonderland. I was hesitant in going, I left that place for a reason. I told her that the same number of people that go through the hat must come back. What I didn’t know is that we were going to Wonderland for her father.” Your mouth dropped open. “She left you there?” He nodded and you placed a hand on his arm. “I’m so sorry. She’s taken so much, from everyone.” You whispered.

“She told me if I cared for Grace, I wouldn’t have left her in the first place. The Red Queen forced me to make hats until I could produce a portal with one. After she cut off my head of course.” You glanced up and the faint line across his neck. Your heart broke for him in that moment. He had been through so much it’s no wonder why he was a little mad. Before you could stop yourself, you were wrapping your arms around his waist and laying your head on his chest.

Jefferson hesitated for a minute. He was surprised that you had hugged him. He had found you attractive back in the Enchanted Forest of course, but he never thought he would be this close or in a situation with the Princess like this. But things were different. You were different. You weren’t just a Princess anymore. He wrapped his arms around your shoulders and pulled you tighter to him.

You sniffled into his chest and he pulled back to look at you. “Hey, are you crying?” He asked. You wiped the tears from your face and looked up at him. “She’s taken so much from us Jefferson. How can a person be so evil!” You cried. He pulled you back to him and ran a hand over your back, trying to calm you.

“I don’t know Rose, I don’t know.”

You stood there a few minutes more, you’re blubbering finally under control. “We’ll get her back Jefferson. I promise you.” You told him. You would do whatever it took to get his daughter back for him. He hadn’t mentioned grace’s mother, so you had a feeling that something had happened to her. Grace needed her father more than ever.

“How are you going to help me?” He asked you softly. You smiled and looked up at him. “Let’s just say I’m friends with the Savior’s kid.”

You and Jefferson went back downstairs to find that he was able to grab more from your house than you though he could. There were several bags of clothes, all your money, phone, laptop, all your notebooks and things from your bathroom.

“Jefferson, this is amazing, thank you. I honestly didn’t think you’d be able to get anything except the money.” You told him, squeezing his hand. He squeezed back and smiled. “Well I checked that Regina and anybody she could have watching the house were all busy, that way I could take my time and get you everything you might need.”

You nodded and took out your laptop and notebooks. A small post it fell out of it that you hadn’t noticed before. It was a phone number. Furrowing your brows, you picked up your phone and dialed.

“Hello?” A voice said from the other end. You recognized that voice. “Henry?”

“Wren! You’re okay!” He said excitedly. You smiled. “Yeah I’m okay kid. Thanks for bailing me outta there. Did Regina find out? Or Emma?”

“Nope. But I can tell she’s mad that you got out. Where are you?” You put the phone on speaker so Jefferson could hear. “I’m with a friend. I’m going to stay here until the curse can be broken. Regina won’t find me here, I’ll be okay.”

“Emma doesn’t want to believe.” Henry told her. “I don’t know what to do to make her see Wren. She has to believe.”

“I know kid, I know. You just have to give her time. This is all new for her, just let her get to know you. She’ll come around Henry.”

“How can you be so sure?” He asked. You looked up at Jefferson, unsure of what to say for a second.

“Because she has to kid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken me forever to post on this! I've been so into I was made for you I kind of pushed this one aside, but here you go! I hope you like it!


	8. This isnt the way

A loud bang woke you up. It had been a few days since you had heard from Henry and you told him to keep in contact with you about Emma, and you would try to help the best you could. Regina was throwing everything at Emma she could to get her to leave Storybrooke, but thankfully, Emma wasn’t budging.

You got out of the bed and slowly opened your door, venturing down the hallway. Hearing a voice yell, you stopped. It was Jefferson. There was another voice, a woman’s voice. You ventured down the hall and the door to Grace’s door was open, you peered inside and saw Snow, tied up to a chair with her mouth gagged.

Your eyes went wide and you ran over to her. “Mary Margaret, what happened, are you okay?” You asked, taking the gag out of her mouth.

“I don’t know what’s happening. Where have you been?” She asked, her eyes watering.

“It’s a long story, let’s get you out of here.”

Once you got the ties off her hands and feet, you went back into the hallway and down to the room where you heard yelling. You peered through the door to see Jefferson standing over Emma. She tossed a hat onto the table.

“I can’t do it.” Emma told him. Jefferson slammed his hands on the table.

“You have to make it work! You have to believe!” He screamed. You had never seen Jefferson mad before. You pushed the door open, causing Jefferson and the woman to look over at you.

“Rose…” He whispered. You walked over to him, standing in between he and Emma.

“What is all this?” You asked. Emma stood, walking to Snow while she spoke.

“He wants me to make a magic hat to open a portal into some other world. He’s crazy.” You looked from her back to Jefferson.

“She can do it. She just needs to believe.” He told you.

You took his face in your hands, forcing him to look at you. “Jefferson. We will get her back, I promise you. But this isn’t the way.” The way he looked at you made you want to cry. He looked frantic and broken, like he was on his last ounce of sanity. You turned to the two women, your back against Jefferson’s chest. “You two go. I’m so sorry about all of this.”

“Wait, Wren, come with us please.” Snow said. You shook your head.

“No Mary Margaret, I need to stay here, and you need to tell no one you saw me okay? Please.” They gave you a hesitant look but nodded and headed out. You took a breath and turned to Jefferson, who looked angry.

“Why did you let them go Rose? I needed her to make the hat!” He yelled. You took his hands in yours.

“She doesn’t believe yet Jefferson. You can’t force her to use magic she doesn’t know she has.” There were tears in his eyes as he dropped to his knees in front of you.

“I’m going crazy Rose. I can’t watch her every day. I need my daughter back.” He sobbed. You ran your hands through his hair, and he wrapped his arms around your middle.

“Shh, it’s going to be okay. I promise, Emma will believe, and then we will get Grace back okay? Do you trust me?” You asked. He nodded against your stomach, nothing filling the silence of the room except for his quiet sobs. You kept running your hands through his hair, soothing him the best you could until he calmed down.

You led him back to his room and brought him some tea to help him sleep. When you went to leave the cracked sound of Jefferson’s voice made you stop. “Rose? Will you stay with me? You can say no, I just don’t want to be alone right now.” You nodded to him, making your way over to the bed. Lifting the covers up, you slid in next to him. He looked up to you and you smiled at him, running your hands through his hair again. It was so soft.

“Thank you.” He whispered, eyes closing, already drifting off to sleep. “You’re welcome.”

You must have fallen asleep because when you woke, you felt an arm around your middle, fingers just under your t-shirt. There was a body pressed up against yours and the soft rise and fall of its breathing was enough to lull you back to sleep. Almost. You remembered what happened last night and who you were in bed with. Rolling over very slowly, you looked at Jefferson’s face, a calm look upon it. You brushed a stray curl out of his face and froze when he hummed and pulled you tighter against him, making your face mere inches from his.

Your gaze fell to his lips and for a second you thought about leaning up and kissing him. He moved and you closed your eyes, pretending to be asleep, you weren’t sure how to handle this situation. You felt his hand run up your spine and then stop, like he realized what he was doing.

He sucked in a breath as he looked down at you. He’d never seen someone so beautiful, not since Grace’s mother. You were curled up against his chest and it was like you fit perfectly in his arms. He brushed a strand of hair out of your face and looked down at your perfect lips. He really wanted to kiss you, in fact, he had from the day he met you.

He stopped himself and slowly slid his arm off you. It wasn’t right to enjoy being curled up with you when the only reason you were even in the bed was because he had acted like an ass last night. You had been right about Emma. She didn’t believe yet, and Jefferson couldn’t force her to.

He slipped into the bathroom to shower and realized he was hard. His hand reached down and he palmed himself for a minute before stopping. No, it wasn’t okay to be doing that while thinking about you, especially when you were in his bed. He sighed and leaned his head against the wall, turning on the water as cold as he could stand it.

When Jefferson got out of the bed, you instantly missed his contact. Hearing the shower turn on, you opened your eyes and looked around. Jefferson’s room was very organized. The walls were a dark burgundy, and the carpet was cream. A black dresser lined the opposite wall with a tv in the center.

You sat up and pulled your knees to your chest, thinking about what had happened last night. How much pain Jefferson must be in, to be away from his daughter. For the past twenty-eight years you had been living in the same town as your sister, being her friend, and she didn’t have a clue who you were. Jefferson had it harder though. You couldn’t imagine being awake and away from your child.

You heard the shower off and a few minutes later, Jefferson opened the door wearing sweatpants and a grey t-shirt, toweling his hair dry. He froze when he saw you, suddenly unsure of what to say.

“Morning.” You said softly. He looked up at you and gave you a small smile.

“Good morning.” He shuffled over to the bed and sat next to you, looking down. “I’m sorry for last night.”

“Jefferson, what exactly were you trying to do?” You asked. He sighed and looked down at his hands, which were clasped in his lap.

“I wanted her to get the hat to work. I wanted so badly for her to believe that she had magic. If she could do that, get the hat to work, I could take Grace back our world, where she’d remember me.”

You put your hand over Jefferson’s and pulled them into your lap. “Jefferson, I know how badly you want Grace back, believe me I do. But pushing Emma too much too fast is going to end up pushing her away, and then curse may never get broken.” You told him. He sighed and nodded.

“Thank you for staying here last night, you know you didn’t have to.” He said almost at a whisper.

You put a hand on the side of his face, causing him to look up at you., “I stayed because I wanted to Jefferson.” You smiled and him and he returned it, leaning closer to you.

You leaned in the few inches that were left, brushing your lips against his, and it was the best thing you had ever felt.


	9. Kisses and Pancakes

Jefferson stilled for just a second when your lips touched his. He hadn’t kissed anyone in so long, he almost forgot what it was like. He carefully moved his lips against yours, and he loved how soft they were.

You pulled away after a minute, sliding away from him on the bed. “I’m sorry.” Jefferson tilted his head. “For what?”

“I shouldn’t have done that. I’m supposed to be consoling you about your daughter, not trying to kiss you.” You told him. It wasn’t something you planned on doing, but dammit he smelled so good and he’s so sweet and he’s hurting, and you just wanted to make it go away, to make him feel better.

“Please don’t be sorry Rose. I’m not. I’ve been wanting to do that since I met you.” He let out. Your head snapped up and you looked at him with wide eyes. “You did?” He nodded and took your hand in his. “I think you’re beautiful Rose, I have long before we came to this land. Back then someone like me didn’t have a chance with you, but now…well, things are different.”

You shook your head. “What do you mean, someone like you wouldn’t have had a chance with me.”

He sighed and looked down. “Because you’re a Princess, and I was a commoner who could barely feed his daughter. I wasn’t good enough for you, I’m still not.” He said softly. You placed your hand on the side of his face.

“Hey, if I had known you in the Enchanted Forest, I would have liked you, I’m sure of it. You were good enough then, and you’re good enough now.” You told him. He slid his hand to the side of your neck and leaned in slowly, giving you enough time to pull away if you wanted. You didn’t.

His lips connected with yours and your head got dizzy. It was slow and sweet and it had been too damn long since you’d kissed anyone. There had been guys in Storybrooke that had flirted with you, but because of your curse, you didn’t feel right being with anyone who didn’t know who they were when you did.

Your hands went to his shoulders and you laid back slowly, pulling Jefferson with you. He laid next to you, pulling you closer to him. His hands went to your hair, tugging slightly, causing your lips to part, and he slid his tongue against yours, and you suddenly felt so warm, like you were outside lying in the sun.

He had one arm underneath you and around your back, and the other ran up your leg to rest on your hip. A shiver went down your spine at his hand on your skin. You let out a little moan and rolled your body against him, causing him to grip you tighter. You needed to stop this before it went any further, or else you wouldn’t be able to control yourself.

“Jefferson.” You said softly. “Hmm.” He whispered against your lips. “We need to stop.” You told him. He froze and pulled away, looking down at you with a frown.

“Why?” You ran your hand through his hair and smiled as he shuddered under your touch. “Because, this is all new, and we haven’t known each other that long, and if we don’t slow down, I won’t be able to stop.”

He ran his tongue over his bottom lip and nodded, kissing you quick but soft, resting his forehead against yours. “You’re right.” He told you. Jefferson reluctantly let go of you and rolled off the bed, coming around to where you were lying and held his hand out to you.

He helped you up and kissed you on the top of the head. “Go get ready for the day, I’ll make breakfast.”

You got into the shower and let the cold water run over you. It felt perfect being pressed up against Jefferson like that. He was gorgeous, you had thought that the minute you met him. As much as you had wanted to stay in the bed with him, you felt like you were taking advantage. He was hurting over his daughter and sex wasn’t going to make it better, and you felt like he might regret it later.

Sighing, you rested your head on the shower wall, thinking about Snow and Emma. You really hoped they didn’t say anything to anyone, because the last thing you needed was Regina finding out where you were. She’d have you thrown back in the hospital and who the hell knows what she would do to Jefferson.

The kitchen smelled amazing when you ventured down there. Jefferson was standing at the stove, flipping pancakes. He turned around when he heard you and smiled. “Hey.” He said, then looked down and laughed awkwardly. It was adorable. You walked over and wrapped your arms around his middle, resting your cheek on his back.

You felt him tense a little and started rubbing little circles on his stomach. “Hey, what’s wrong.”

He turned to face you and wrapped his arms around your waist. “Nothing, it’s just, it’s been a long time since I’ve been like this with anyone, I don’t want to mess this up.” You smiled up at him.

“It’s okay, I promise I’m not rushing you into anything here. Breaking the curse and getting Grace back is the most important thing right now.” You told him, and it was true.

He smiled and leaned down to kiss you softly. “Thank you Rose. You’re pretty perfect.”

You kissed him back and melted at how soft his lips were. “I don’t know about perfect.” You whispered against him.

He groaned and pulled away and you smirked up at him. “Don’t make me burn the pancakes.” He sassed, turning around to finish breakfast.

You went to the front door to retrieve the paper, your mouth dropping open at the headline. **Mary Margaret was to be arraigned for the murder of Kathryn Nolan.**

“Hey, I was wondering where you went off...what’s wrong?” Jefferson said when he saw the look on her face. He took the paper from her and his eyes widened. “Why?” He whispered.

“She couldn’t have done this. I know my sister. This is a mistake. Someone is setting her up. Why didn’t she tell me when she and Emma were here?” She told him. Then it hit her. “Regina. It has to be her. A way to get her away from Charming.” She told him, storming back into the kitchen for her phone.

There were a few rings before it was picked up. “Rose! What’s going on are you okay?” Henry’s alarmed voice sounded on the other line. “I’m okay Henry, but Mary Margaret isn’t, is she?”

There was a pause. “No, she isn’t. She’s being framed for killing Kathryn, but I know she didn’t do it.” Henry told her. “I think my mom is framing her for it. Regina…not Emma.”

“I know she didn’t kid. If Emma is trying to prove Regina framed her, you need to tell her to be careful. Regina is always one step ahead of you no matter what.”


	10. Little Secrets

“I need to go see Mary Margaret.” You told Jefferson after you hung up with Henry. His eyes widened and he shook his head.

“No, you can’t. What if Regina sees you? I don’t want to think about what would happen if she found you.” He said, taking your hands in his. “I can’t lose you now that I’ve found you.” He whispered. You leaned your head against his, breathing him in. He smelled like the fireplace and it was becoming one of your favorite smells in the world.

“Jefferson, she’s my sister. She needs me. I won’t be seen. I promise I’ll be back.” Jefferson nodded and pulled you to him, kissing the top of your head.

You finished breakfast and put on your boots, grabbing a hoodie from your closet, putting it up. You kissed Jefferson before you left and began your trek into town. Once you neared the Sheriff’s station, which is the only place she could be held, you looked around. You didn’t see any cars, which meant that neither Emma nor Regina were around.

You pushed open the door and carefully walked around to the main office, gasping when you saw Snow in the cell. She looked up at you and her eyes widened.

“Wren, what are you doing here?” She asked, getting up and coming over to t he door.

“I had to come see you. I know you didn’t do this Mary Margaret. You couldn’t have.” You told her.

“How do you know?” She asked. You smiled and grabbed her hand.

“Because I know you Mary Margaret, better than anyone. You’re being framed and I have a pretty good idea who’s doing it.”

Snow nodded. “Regina, but we don’t know how to prove it. What happened to you? Why were you at that house last night?”

You sighed. “Regina had me locked up in the mental hospital.”

“WHAT!”

“I went to her house the night that you… the night we fought, and I said some not nice things to her. She had me locked up. I escaped and ran through the forest, that’s where Jefferson found me. He’s not a bad person Mary Margaret. He’s just had a rough past.” You tried to explain.

Snow nodded, but her face showed that she still didn’t understand. That was okay. She didn’t need to. Once the curse was broken, she would remember who she was and everything else that happened wouldn’t matter.

“What the hell is going on here?” A voice called out behind them. You jumped and turned to see Rumpelstiltskin standing in the doorway. “Mayor Mills has been looking for you Miss Hargrove.”

You panicked. “Please Mr. Gold, you can’t tell her I was here. I’ll do anything.” You pleaded. You knew that would work. All you had to do was make a deal with Rumpelstiltskin. He thought for a minute and smirked.

“Miss Hargrove. Are you saying you’re willing to make a deal?”

“Yes, anything. Please, she can’t find me.” You told him.

“If I agree to get you out of her without Mayor Mills knowing, you’ll do something for me later on, no matter what it is?” He asked.

You knew you were going to regret this later. People that made deals with Rumpelstiltskin always did. You closed your eyes and took a deep breath. “Yes.” You said, taking his hand.

“You better run out the back-door dearie, I see Mayor Mills pulling up now.” You looked out the window and sure enough, Regina was getting out of her car. You shot one more look at Mary Margaret and bolted, getting out of the back door just as Regina came through the front.

You stopped around the corner, catching your breath for a minute, before making your way back to Jefferson’s house. Once you opened the door, you were engulfed in Jefferson’s arms.

“Are you okay? I was worried about you.” He whispered into your hair. You nodded, pulling back to look at him.

“I’m okay. Regina almost caught me, but I got away.” You neglected to tell him about the deal you made with Rumpelstiltskin. You knew he wouldn’t agree, but you had no other choice.

After Kathryn had been found alive, which you were pretty sure had something do with Rumpelstiltskin, you didn’t hear from Snow or Emma much, which you guessed was a good thing. Henry was the only one to check in. You felt bad for the kid. He hated Regina, and you didn’t blame him. And there she was trying to make him feel crazy every time he turned around for believing in the storybook.

A few days later you found Jefferson angrily walking through the house, putting on his long coat and boots. “Where are you going?” You asked softly from the bed. He stopped and turned to you, his face softening at you in sleep shorts and one of his t-shirts. He sat down next to you on the bed, lifting his hand and cupping your cheek.

“I can’t tell you, but I promise I’ll be back okay?” He said, leaning in to kiss you softly.

“Why can’t you tell me?” You whispered against his lips. He sighed and rested his head against yours.

“I just can’t I’m sorry.”

You were about to make a comment about keeping things from each other, but there you were keeping the face that you were now in debt to Rumpelstiltskin from him. You didn’t like that he felt he couldn’t tell you what he was doing. He had a breakdown when you went to see Snow, and now he was leaving, not telling you where he was going, and you were just supposed to be okay with it?

Nope. Not happening. You were following his ass.


	11. Broken

You made sure you stayed a reasonable amount behind Jefferson, you didn’t want him to find out you were following him. You wondered why he didn’t just drive, but you guessed that he didn’t like to be seen that much, and you didn’t blame him.

You kept a good pace, always managing to hide when he turned his head or turned around completely. You figured he was just watching his own back, making sure that nobody was following him.

A wave on anger washed over you as you watched him walk into the Mayor’s office. What the hell was he doing talking to Regina? As much as he hated her, and as much as he knew you did after everything she’s done, how could he go and talk to her?

You waited in the alley on the side of the building for him to come out. Your heard Jefferson’s voice and you were about to step out from behind the building when you heard Regina’s.

“Help me Jefferson, and you’ll have everything you’ve ever wanted.” Regina told him, getting in her car. You watched as Jefferson put his hands on the side of the car, taking a big breath, before getting in.

As they drove off, you no longer cared to follow them. A part of you didn’t want to believe the he was helping her. You walked back home, too angry to do anything but get the liquor bottles out of the cabinet and going upstairs.

It was hours later when Jefferson returned and you were way too past drunk to care. You heard him call out your name as he was walking up the stairs. He called out to you again when he opened the bedroom door, stopping when he saw the state you were in.

“Rose…” He started.

“Did you have fun today?” You asked, taking a swig of bourbon.

“What do you mean?” He asked. You scoffed, oh the nerve he had.

“Did you and Regina find more lives to destroy?” You slurred, finishing off the bottle. You weren’t sure you remembered how full the bottle was when you started, but it had been full enough.

Jefferson sighed and put his hands on his hips. “Look it’s not what you think.”

“What did she offer you, huh? What could have possibly made you help her!” You screamed.

“Grace. She promised me Grace.” You froze.

“What do you mean?”

Jefferson sighed and walked over to the bed, sitting it on the end, facing you. “She told me that if I could help het get Henry back, if I helped her get rid of the Savior, then she’d give me and Grace a fresh start.” Your eyes widened and your mouth dropped open.

“So…you would just have a new life with Grace? The curse would never get broken?” You asked quietly. Jefferson nodded and looked down, clearly ashamed of what he had done. A small part of you couldn’t blame him. All he wanted was to have his daughter back.

You stood, hands at fists by your sides. “What about the rest of us? What about my sister and her husband! The hundreds of people in this town that don’t know who they are!” You screamed making Jefferson jump.

“Did you even think about if you would remember me?” You whispered. He didn’t answer and that was all the answer you needed. You went to leave the room and he stood up, catching your wrist.

“Rose please.” You spun around, slapping him across the face, before going across the hall and slamming the door.

You flung yourself on the bed and left the tears fall. You knew you were being selfish, but Jefferson wasn’t the only person who deserved to have his family back. Emma would find a way. There had to be a way to make her believe. You heard Jefferson walk down the stairs and then the front door shut.

You groaned and crawled under the covers, willing yourself to forget what happened.

When you woke several hours later, the sun was up, but you felt like you had only slept five minutes. You crawled out of bed and into the bathroom, positive you were going to throw up everything but your memories.

After a shower and drinking three bottles of water, you felt semi normal, until you remembered everything you had said to Jefferson last night. You ran a hand over your face, feeling like a compete asshole. God, why did you have to drink so much? You held your head in your hands as you sat at the end of your bed, going over everything.

Jefferson didn’t deserve to be yelled at like that, nor did he deserve to be slapped. You had just felt so hurt and betrayed and the alcohol didn’t help. You wondered where he had gone when he left again and if he was even in his room. You just had to go apologize and hope that he forgave you.

If Regina’s plan worked and he got Grace back, that was all that mattered. You wanted him to be happy. Because God help you, you were in love with him.

You pulled on pants and shoes, grabbing a blouse out of the closet, making yourself presentable so you could go apologize. You pulled your hair up in a ponytail and put some makeup on. Blowing a piece of hair out of your face and taking a deep breath, you put your hand on the doorknob when you felt a rush of energy flow through you. You felt more like yourself than you ever had.

It was the curse. It was broken. 

You swung the door open to see Jefferson standing in his doorway, having done the same thing.

“It’s broken.” You said softly. Jefferson nodded and smiled slightly. You walked up to him and cradled his face in your hands, pulling him down to kiss you. He wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you closer. You poured yourself into the kiss, making him know just how sorry you were for everything you had said. He gripped your hips, moaning when you slid your tongue into his mouth. You pulled back first, running your thumb over his cheek.

“Go find Grace.”


End file.
